Kiapuden Series
by Lil Heaven1985
Summary: My own Naruto series - with some slight spoilers of shippuden its very hard to tell where the spoilers are . I hope you enjoy. During the story it pairs: Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, but very slightly. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke are the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiapūden Eps1 "Adding the Failures Up" 

Type: Naruto Shippūden Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG (mild violent actions) 

Basis: This was my first fan fiction of Naruto. I hope everyone enjoys, it's very plain and simple. Please be careful due to subtle spoilers for those that have not finished the Naruto series as this goes on from Shippūden. Thank you

The journey was finally coming to an end Sakura thought as she rounded the corner towards the darkened room of the underground lair. They had been searching for years now and finally her beloved Sasuke was going to be rescued; many attempts had been made before, but due to the curse they were failures. Her training will pay off though she thought and with her newly developed abilities, along with the chakra growth, she will surely be able to withdraw the curse from his body.

"Sasuke!! …. Aaaagg"

"Naruto, what happened?" said a now shivering voiced Sakura. She got at the door and found there were seals surrounding the circular door to Sasuke's chamber. Kakashi was standing near Naruto and examining the seals using his sharingan abilities.

"Those are barrier seals and when Naruto tried going at it with rasengan they shot him back against the wall. They are not like the ones we fought against at the akatsuki hideaway; they seem to be more intricate. We need Negi to try to examine what is nearby to get ride of them," Kakashi plainly declared while holding his favorite new copy of Jiraiya's novel series.

Sakura bent towards Naruto and used her medical techniques over his entire body to restore him to consciousness. He awakened dazed and furious as to his defeat. The last encounter he had with Sasuke was almost his death and now it was very similar. How far must he train he thought to gain Sasuke back to Konoha. Sakura and Kakashi helped him onto his feet, which he aligned with chakra to help keep his balance.

"Sakura-chan can't you use that super strength granny Tsunade taught you to get rid of this wall?" he unthinkingly asked her.

"Naruto!" Kakashi sternly addressed, "you are going to be a higher ninja class soon and this is an S-rank mission; use some common sense and show respect to our hokage. Rasengan failed therefore her strength would not be a match either." At that moment stones and rocks began to fall from the ceiling descending at a dynamic rate.

"This was a trap, Sasuke must not even be in that room and all this time traveling to get here. We need to find a way out now, " Sakura yelled as she slid her right fist into the gloves Tsunade-sama gave her and ran towards the side wall busting a hole straight through the mountain. "We have to go right now, if we get through here we can project ourselves towards the nearest trees and get through."

"I have a better idea, " stated Naruto as he grabbed their hands running through the newly developed hole and as he jumped he pulled all the chakra he could muster to his hands summoning the frog boss.

"Naruto! I hate when you pull me into situations like this," croaked the frog boss as he plummeted into the lower areas of the mountain bouncing off the mountain and trees like a ping-pong ball.

They finally landed securely on the ground; the frog boss left them angered at Naruto once again for impending situations. It was back to the drawing board as to finding Sasuke, but they would succeed one day. They would find him and bring him back to Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kiapūden Eps2 "The Weak Link" 

Type: Naruto Shippūden Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG-13 (mild violent actions/language)

Basis: This is episode two of my own Naruto series. Hope you enjoy as much as the first.

"Aaagh!" he screamed as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Slight blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth while he coughed choking with exhaustion.

"You're weak! WEAK!" the snake-like faced figure watching him exclaimed.

"Orochimaru-sama, please do not push this body. It is still not strong enough yet," Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up more towards his eyes with one hand and the other hand pushing down on Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Get your hand off me before I remove it! I thought you told me this Uchiha was like his brother! The Kyuubi is more powerful now and look who has it, Jiraiya!"

At the mention of Naruto Sasuke lifted his head, eyes angry. Naruto-san he thought as he remembered his two chances to kill him yet he didn't complete the process. Itachi-neechan killed his best friend and instructed me to do the same, but I will find a stronger way against Itachi Sasuke thought. He would gain the mangekyo without copying Itachi, though he did loathe Naruto. Naruto, who he had competed against during their entire childhood, was now considered a greater value to everyone more than a last Uchiha.

"Throw him in a cell, I'm done with him right now Kabuto," Orochimaru calmly said while waving his hand.

Kabuto threw Sasuke over his shoulder and made his way to the door of the basement. Their last shelter was more adapt and better designed, but they heard news of Team Kakashi traveling towards it so they moved to this temporary house at the edge of Amegakure, the Land of Rain's hidden village which is also home base to the Akatsuki. Kabuto consistently looked towards the windows nervous about their visit being discovered though Orochimaru was convinced it would go un-noticed, as most of the Akatsuki were busy searching for the legendary demons, particularly Naruto. In the basement Kabuto put Sasuke on a sheet; he actually felt sorry for Sasuke as his journey seemed to be disastrous and he knew that everyone from Konoha was still looking for him to be able to have a better life.

The exhaustion had worn Sasuke to the extreme so that he passed out into a deep unconscious sleep.

_"Sasuke-kun, please don't leave," she cried to him from behind as she hugged him._

_"Sakura-chan, I… I…I,"_ with that he woke from his dream and felt a tear on the corner of his eye.

That is why he is weak, he thought, because of feelings – those stupid feelings that everyone is entrusted with. Why did he let himself get so close to her, and even a friendship with him?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kiapūden Eps3 "The Dangerous Anger" 

Type: Naruto Shippūden Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG (mild violent actions) 

Basis: This is episode three of my own Naruto series Kiapūden. Enjoy

The journey home from Otogakure, Orochimaru's hidden sound village in the Land of Rice Fields (or Sound), was exhausting; it took about three days rushing. The guards at the entrance saw them coming and had gathered an audience to see Sasuke. The three of Team Kakashi arrived at the gate and everyone looked around with an angered yet confused expression.

Hinata stepped over to Naruto as Team Kakashi started walking toward the Hokage office. He glanced at her swiftly, making sure to avoid eye contact; he didn't want her to see his failure over his entire face. She was gently rubbing her two pointer fingers together.

"Naruto-kun, I know you did good on the mission! Maybe …..umm…..maybe next time you should bring myself," she stammered and quickly added, "OR Negi, yes to use the um byakugen. I know together," and she paused shyly, "I mean all of us, can find Sasuke." As she finished speaking she glanced down towards her feet. She had trained extensively all this time yet she still did not have the strength to look Naruto in the eyes or have a full conversation regarding them.

"Yeah," he said as he walked past her on his way to his distress as a ninja.

She stood there with the others and just watched them go around the edge of the next building. The conversation replayed in his head while they moved onward; I didn't mean to be harsh or rude to her just who wants to hear more about their own failures, he thought. As they became closer to the office Naruto felt increasing pressure near his adam's apple in his throat with everyone, even shop owners, glancing towards them.

Kakashi walked first followed by Naruto, then Sakura, through the rounded stairs and hallways to Tsunade-sama's office. The door was open as they arrived and walked in, Kakashi speaking first while Tsunade lifted her head from her papers on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, the mountain cave had been set up as a trap. No members of Orochimaru's group were present," he declared as he lowered his head.

"I know that," she harshly said.

"Grannny-Tsunade!!!!!! How dare you send me somewhere where you knew Sasuke wasn't there! You're wasting my abilities!!!" Naruto screamed at her.

She stood up and hit her hands into the desk, leaving imprints of her knuckles. "Shut up you idiot! You never listen; I should just demote you back to the training school to learn some manners!!! I didn't say I knew that when you left, we received word of the collapsing of the mountain before you arrived," she yelled at him.

Kakashi quickly went to grab Naruto and using his other hand covered his mount; Naruto squirmed and fought against it getting angry. Kakashi noticed the anger and how Naruto's fox-like whisker scars were getting darker and his eyes turning to slits so he quickly said, "Hogake-sama, we are very sorry and we will try to assist Naruto. If you will allow us to take our leave we can start searching for where Orochimaru and Sasuke are."

She sat down and waved her hand in dismissal. Kakashi quickly drug Naruto outside and, gently yet extremely roughly, gave him a trauma to his head to temporarily knock him out so that Naruto could calm down.

"Kakashi, we really need to do something about his feelings or anger," Sakura added as they walked to put Naruto in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kiapūden Eps4 "Darkness Reassumed Over Konoha" 

Type: Naruto Shippūden Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG-13 (violence, anger) 

Basis: This is episode four of my own Naruto series Kiapūden. Enjoy

"Naruto-o-o-o. Naruto, what are you doing?" Kyuubi bellowed out into the darkness of his own internal cell. His red chakra extending about through the tunnels finally came upon Naruto's inner soul apparition lying unconscious on the floor. "Grrrarrrrr," he screamed as his anger overflowed through the motionless body. The red chakra was flowing out of Naruto's skin as Kakashi carried him over his back on the way to Naruto's apartment.

"Kakashi-sensei," stammered Sakura as she looked on at him with wide eyes, "Naruto is …" With that her sentence was interrupted by a scowl from Naruto as he had practically flew out of Kakashi's arms with claws, his whisker scars, fox-slit eyes, and a red aura all about him in a fox shaped overlay.

He was positioned on the ground with his body twisted like a fox about to pounce on nearby victims of his bloodthirsty anger. He looked stealthily towards each side of him like a wild animal trapped in the midst of civilization. No human-like consciousness existed in his features and his eyes were as soulless as if Naruto had died. Remembering the previous experience with Kakashi he quickly leapt backwards towards the entrance of Konoha determined to not be trapped or to be slapped with Kakashi's seal given by Jiraiya. Kakashi reached into his satchel and grabbing the seal he started to run after the nine-tailed fox. Naruto's body still unconscious gave itself fully to the fox and there were now four tails of chakra flowing behind as it ran.

"Sakura go and tell Tsunade-sama so that she can alert the Anbu ninja and all available high ranks," he yelled to her as she had been following behind him.

"Yes," she quickly stated and turned swiftly back towards the Hokage office.

The fox was quickly slashing through buildings and knocking down ninjas in his path. Through all the destruction he was making himself a direct path right to where he thought was the main gate out of the village. People were falling and being injured under wood and rafters of buildings as well as the crashing brick. Medical ninjas nearby were desperately trying to relieve the people from their caved-in prisons. Getting to the edge Kyuubi, as Naruto, was stuck against the sidewall with no gate seen nearby. He quickly started in a southern diagonal path again taking down all facilities and structures as he passed through them injuring all inside/outside.

Konoha was quickly being demolished as the Hokage, hearing the buildings collapse, was quickly applying reinforcement to needed areas when Sakura arrived. She briefed Tsunade on the situation and what had happened with Naruto.

Tsunade sunk down into her chair, "Jiraiya taught him more abilities and when he is fully unconscious the Kyuubi can relinquish itself throughout his body, no not leaving it, but gaining full control. Kakashi should have known that and now the villagers are really going to rethink the "Naruto monster theory"." She declared sighing heavily.

Kakashi having taken a side route of the destruction had now jumped face to face with the nine-tailed fox. He pushed the fox back against a damaged building using chidori and smacked the seal onto the body so aggressively it made a red mark instantly. The fox was pushed back into the body and Naruto again went motionless. People about started murmuring and gathering together as though they would now burn Naruto to a crisp. Kakashi gathered Naruto in his arms and ran straight to the Hokage office. Jiraiya was standing at the edge of Tsunade's desk.

"I will be taking him back from here. I see now it was not wise to leave him in your care Kakashi as you do not know what he needs," Jiraiya harshly said as he took Naruto's limp body from his arms.

"Where will you take him Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked reliably.

"I will send word when we arrive, I would rather not inform now," he said as he walked out leaving all the others speechless, along with an angered Kakashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Kiapūden Eps5 "Can Love Defend Against a Nation" 

Type: Naruto Shippūden Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG (aggressive language)

Basis: I'm glad you're reading my series! I hope your liking it ! This is part 5

Jiraiya moved steadily towards the door carrying Naruto in his arms and he passed through without a glance back at the stunned Kakashi. _I would have thought a more fierce reaction Kakashi; it must be all my romance books your addicted to, as well as your still continuous desire for Sasuke_, he thought as he walked down the stairs to make his way out of the city.

Villagers gathered along the streets, some looking on admirably and others with distaste. Murmurs were filling the gaps of the evening breeze with discussions of exile and death directed towards Naruto. All available ranks of ninja were visible in the midst of the groups of people; some agreeing with those prominent murmurs while members that were in Naruto's class at the training school were trying to inspire everyone with memories of Naruto's achievements.

Jiraiya looked over the people with no expression on his face and just beckoned onward towards the gate. Voices flew over in the air into Naruto's ear as he started to regain his strength and consciousness; limited memory of the previous situation.

"He should be exiled!" "He is a spy here to ruin us as he always was!" "Don't let him leave the village, he will destroy us all!" "Let's put him to death!" "How can the Hokage let him live?"

Naruto's heart was dropping as flashes of his past re-entered his mind from when he was in total despair and abandoned by the village. Light salty tears started to develop in his blue eyes as he squeezed them closed to avoid seeing anyone in hopes of blocking the experience.

"STOP! S..T..O..P!" Came a scream from the group near the right side of the gate. A girl merging into womanhood stepped forward. Her long black hair flowing behind her, her leaf protector balanced about her throat, and her white eyes gazing with utmost sadness towards the people and Jiraiya. "Everyone stop right now! Why are you doing this?" She screamed towards the villagers.

"He is a demon!" "He is possessed with the Kyuubi!" "He destroyed our homes and our shops!" "He will kill us all if we do not kill him!" Came the responses back to her.

_Hinata-chan_, Naruto thought as he glanced upwards a bit to try to find her. He had never heard her so outspoken and blatant before.

"Who has saved US numerous times, as well as other villages? Who brought us our Hokage AND persuaded her to take the position? Who gives us all inspiration when we feared there was no hope? Who supports us when we feel down about ourselves and always makes us laugh?" She directed to them, shying and turning a rosy pink with the last question stated. "Naruto-san, has always been there for everyone in this village and he may have a problem within him; he may have a bijou that is very powerful, but it is Konoha that he is determined to defend, not anyone else; and Naruto would die for this village. He is not a demon and he is not possessed, he just needs to be trained for more control, and as to your homes/shops they are material possessions and CAN BE REBUILT!"

Jiraiya gazed at Hinata with awe and interest as to her responses towards Naruto. He could see her spark glimpses of love out of each chasm of her frail-looking body. Naruto gently stepped down from Jiraiya's arms and looked confusedly at Hinata. They walked towards the right side of the gate and following Hinata they all three went into the gatehouse leaving the villagers talking as to Hinata's speech.

"Why did you defend me like that Hinata-chan? That is weird; I have never heard you speak like that to people before. You are acting like Sakura or Ino, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HINATA?" He pointed his finger at her with an ignorant look on his face.

A smack vibrated against the back of Naruto's head as Jiraiya yelled at him, "You have no understanding of the female mind and are a complete idiot towards feelings, Naruto!"

Sakura turned a more pale pink and her eyes shifted hastily towards the ground while she wiggled her feet and using her pointer fingers pressed her hands together. "Naruto-san…I…"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Kiapūden Eps6 "Separate Journey's and Goals" 

Type: Naruto Shippūden Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG (aggressive language)

Basis: For all my readers and my new readers here is the next part of Kiapūden. Eps6, enjoy

"Wake up! Wake up you idiot," Orochimaru screamed down into the basement of the house. "Kabuto go wake your new little brother up, I know how you are so fond of him now!"

"Orochimaru-sama, he is trying his hardest to perform those actions. We need to give him some rest now for his body to replenish, not push him harder," declared Kabuto has he pushed his glasses back and looked stern.

slap Orochimaru had knocked Kabuto on the side of his arm so hard he fell down onto the ground. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You can stay in the basement and remember that if I wanted to I could kill you right now! The only reason I have you around is for healing, but I can go and take another healer to replace you."

"You are not going to find a better medical ninja except for Tsunade, and you know her feelings towards you!"

"You've even been slacking on your information! I thought you prided yourself on knowing the information on all Konoha ninja," Orochimaru said as he dragged Kabuto down the stairs to the basement. "I have some information for the two of you. You both are weak, I don't know why I wasted my time with you Sasuke; you don't even show any alliance so I might as well just get rid of you. Kabuto you stay here and keep your dear little brother safe while I send out for my new medical ninja, I think you both might know Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes froze solid from the mention of her name; he had heard it over and over every night in his dreams yet here it was said out loud in front of him. Orochimaru noticed the change in Sasuke's features and a thought of manipulation came into his mind. "I see your weakness now Sasuke. Having her around might benefit me in more ways than one; I've already dispatched someone to retrieve her." Orochimaru walked back up the stairs and closed the door behind him leaving Kabuto and Sasuke downstairs together in the darkness.

Meanwhile in Konoha 

"Naruto-san, I … I … I want to go with you on your journey. Please take me," Hinata muttered out.

"Hinata-chan, you are acting funny. Perverted hermit and I have to go now, I think you might slow us down; not that your slow I mean I am pretty fast so it's hard to keep up with me," Naruto clumsily declared trying to boast to her; not exactly knowing why he felt compelled to boast with her.

"Naruto, I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya gritted out through his teeth while jerking back on Naruto's collar. "Hinata, would you please join us, we would appreciate your help along with those eyes. Well let's get going, I have your things packed Naruto, Hinata we will meet you outside the gate."

"Hai," Hinata said as she bowed and ran swiftly to her home to gather her items to return hastily.

When she arrived they made for their journey through the treetops to avoid all people on the paths and grounds.

Sakura ran to the gate wanting to see what they were doing and also wanting to know if she was needed for the journey. The ninja guards informed her that they already departed and if she went fast enough she could easily catch up. She darted out after them.

She was running along the ground with her arms leaning in the back for more aerodynamics in the wind, but she found herself caught immediately in a chakra hold when three subordinates captured her and placed her in a familiar basket encased with advanced chakra use.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Kiapūden Eps7~ "Thoughts Can Move Mountains"

Type: Naruto Shippūden Fan fiction

_Written by: Kia (lil_heaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG (aggressive language)

Basis: Well, I know it has been quite awhile since I wrote chapter 6 of this series, and I appreciate everyone for reading and being so patient. Dedicated to Paige (my big sis and best friend), she inspired me to do another chapter; and I'm sorry but I do not plan my writing and I didn't expect this chapter to go in this direction however it did and I'm sorry for all the angst feelings, but it's a deep feeling chapter. Enjoy 

This is actually a continuation/replacement for when Hinata asked to join them in chapter 6, I don't know but I ended up writing this. This is alternative, and I like this way better

Jiraiya was the first to speak while the three of them stood in the gatehouse pondering the current situation, "We don't need Naruto to be hated, however we will leave Tsunade to handle all of those situations that come up as we are departing on a long journey today. Hinata, you will need to stay here as the village needs you, along with your family, and you will see us again one day."

Hinata, already pink from the previous embarrassment of words started to tear, "I can help you! The village and my family has Negi, I can help you with where ever you are going. It is time that I show my own initiative, and this is the direction that I want to head."

Naruto looked towards Hinata with an expression he had hardly shown a soul before, and then a quick glance at Jiraiya who took the suggestion and departed the room. He walked to the door slowly with his hands in his pockets; shoulders slouched forward, and with his head turned downwards. He closed the door and turned leaning his back on it, hands still behind him with a leg bent and leaning propped on the doorway. His face was one of someone who had lost their only meaning for life and was faced with more despair towards the world than the desire to keep living. He looked up at her for the first time since he had gathered himself to the door, and their eyes locked as they looked deep inside each other's souls even through the distance between them.

They both knew the circumstances that would soon transpire around them, and neither were taking the advantage of time to verbalize it. Hinata thought if certain things were stated that things could become clear, and a stronger outcome would be available, so as she started, "Naru.." he interrupted with one word "No."

The water started to fill the crevices of her eyes as she looked on at him and her mouth started to contort as small as a sliver, and his face remained a blank despair of darkness. "Hinata, make sure to work on your training, I'll see you right? Next time I do you have to have trained tons and pass Negi just as I surpass Sasuke," he said allowed in a very low monotone voice while opposite thoughts filled his head. He knew this was the last planned time that he would see her, and that the next time he saw her would be through a miracle within the village and the ninja world.

Hinata knew the situation, and knew that he was saying these to keep positive images during this fearful farewell, "Yea, I'll see you. I'll definitely surpass Negi, and I will show you when you …" Those last words would not surface past the ball that had formed in her throat, and he walked swiftly over to her.

Naruto picked Hinata up in one movement into an embrace that felt like it spanned a year of time, and when he placed her back onto her feet he still did not release the hold. He looked her in the eyes, "Hinata," and with that he unleashed turning and walking out the door with not a word or expression more.

Jiraiya turned to look as he appeared from the gatehouse, raising an eyebrow "Naruto?"

"Lets go," was the last two words that Naruto spoke as they walked out of the gate of the only place he had known as a home his entire life, and when they were officially off of the Konoha land he turned to look back at the villagers that watched the entire event occur and he saw the eyes of the ones that still believed in him. He glanced towards each one as eyes locked, till he finally saw Sakura. He gave a nod and turned to depart on a new journey that would bring him closer to the promise he had made to her that would stand strong; he would bring Sasuke back to her.

Sakura watched them depart and as soon as the villagers drifted away from the gate she made for her departure to catch up to them, determined to help bring Sasuke back. If she went fast enough she could easily catch up, so she darted out after them. She was running along the ground with her arms leaning in the back for more aerodynamics in the wind, but she found herself caught immediately in a chakra hold when three subordinates captured her and placed her in a familiar basket encased with advanced chakra use.


End file.
